


Wormstache

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel doesn't understand what he did wrong, Complete, Gen, Inspired by Art, Oneshot, worm - Freeform, wormstache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds a worm in the ground. Dean doesn't approve.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://playswithscissors05.deviantart.com/art/Wormstache-383734664">Wormstache</a> by PlaysWithScissors05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wormstache

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wormstache](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25798) by PlaysWithScissors05. 



Dean stopped walking.  Castiel had been walking a step behind him, but for the last five steps, he was not there.  Dean grimaced and turned around.  Castiel was crouched down poking at something in the dirt.

"Come on, Cas, get a move on."

"What is this, Dean?" Castiel asked, pulling a small pink worm from the ground.

Dean recoiled in disgust. "It's a worm.  Put it down, Cas." Castiel grabbed the opposite end of the worm with his other hand and pulled it straight.  He brought his hands closer, letting the worm go limp before stretching it out again. "Seriously, dude, let go of the worm."

Castiel held the worm over his upper lip and stared at Dean. "Wormstache."

Dean rolled his eyes, turning away from the angel and continued walking to the Impala, leaving Castiel.

"When you're done, I'll be at the motel."

Castiel tilted his head to the side, tilting his wormstache, as well. "I don't understand." Dean got into his car and drove off.  Castiel squinted and flew to Sam.  Maybe he would know what was wrong with Dean.

"Gah! Cas, what do you want?" he asked.  He leaned towards Castiel. "Are you holding a worm on your face?"

"It is a wormstache."

Sam raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "That's um great." Dean walked in the room.

"Ah, dude, what the hell?" he yelled, seeing the worm.

"Castiel," Sam said, "why don't you do show your...wormstache to your siblings?  I'm sure they want to see it."

Castiel nodded. "That is a good idea." He flew off.

Sam looked at Dean and made a questioning sound.  Dean threw his car keys onto the table and shrugged at his brother. "The fuck if I know, dude."

Sam turned back to his laptop. "Alright then."

"I hope someone exorcises that shit off his face," Dean mumbled. Sam couldn't agree more.

**The End.**


End file.
